Electronic devices are commonplace in today's society. Some electronic devices incorporate a haptic interface (e.g., a haptic input or output system). An electronic device with a haptic interface may activate the haptic interface to solicit a user's attention, enhance the user's interaction experience with the electronic device, displace the electronic device or a component of the electronic device, or provide any other suitable notification or user experience. An electronic device with a haptic interface may also, or alternatively, receive a force input from a user via the haptic interface, and in response to the force input, wake up a portion of the electronic device, manipulate a graphical element on a display of the electronic device, or perform another operation in response to the force input.
Piezoelectric materials can convert between mechanical energy and electrical energy. A piezoelectric material (or piezoelectric body) may be used to convert mechanical energy into electrical energy using what has been referred to as the direct piezoelectric effect. Conversion of mechanical energy into electrical energy can be used to sense a mechanical force or pressure on, or displacement of, a piezoelectric body. A piezoelectric body may also, or alternatively, convert electrical energy into mechanical energy using what has been referred to as the inverse piezoelectric effect. Conversion of electrical energy into mechanical energy can be used to actuate a piezoelectric body and, in some cases, move or displace the piezoelectric body.
One application for piezoelectric bodies is in haptic interfaces of electronic devices. The direct piezoelectric effect can be used to sense a haptic input to the haptic interface (e.g., a user's force or pressure on, or displacement of, a piezoelectric body included in a haptic interface). The inverse piezoelectric effect can be used to provide a haptic output via the haptic interface (e.g., a piezoelectric body may be electrically charged to cause the piezoelectric body to produce a force, pressure, or displacement that can be perceived by a user of the haptic interface).